Many phone applications require a user to enter a token, secret key, or password in order to operate in a secure and private environment. However, the manual entry into a phone application can be tedious, error prone and difficult for some users.
Generally, some automatic transfer methods exist such as near field communication (NFC). However, such a technique would use an NFC transceiver which is typically not used with smartphones since they are must be added as an extra component to the smartphone. Furthermore, adding an NFC transceiver can be take up valuable real estate in the smartphone because the NFC transceiver is relatively large, requires an extra battery (e.g., a dedicated battery), and raises particular positioning issues in the smartphone. Another automatic transfer technique such as using quick response (QR) codes are available for some phones with cameras; however, QR codes are fiddly to use and can be compromised by bright lighting, for example, that can make the QR codes unreadable or unreliable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.